


Sam's prayer

by Ripley2win



Series: The Tin Man series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Soulless Sam, dog in heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-07
Updated: 2010-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The poster at the beauty shop haunted Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's prayer

Sam's prayer

Part 1 of The Tin man series  
AU set soon after “All dogs goes to Heaven.”  
I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters.

 

Alone, Sam interviewed a witness to a angry spirit at her place of work, a beauty shop. Every eye in the place, whether young or old, male or female, carefully observed every square inch of his body. There were many nods of approval.

Sam knew that he should feel something as the object of such blatant lust (pleasure, anger, disgust?). He felt nothing.

The body language of the witness alone told Sam she was lying and hadn't seen a thing. He quickly finished his questions and started to leave the beauty shop.

A sign above the cashier's desk caught Sam's attention. “If you want make up, ask us. If you want a miracle, ask God.”

When Sam stopped for lunch, the sign in the beauty shop haunted him.

He realized that he hadn't prayed for a long time, not since he returned from Hell. Not since Castiel ignored his prayers.

 _Would God even listen to someone who doesn't have a soul? Couldn't hurt to try._

Sam paused in mid bite and put down the meatloaf.

 _Dear Father, where ever you are . . ._ (actually it did hurt to pray)

 _You see me as I am. I'm empty, a thing . . ._ (something stretched within, like a long unused muscle)

Silence within. Silence without.

 _Help me._

Silence.

Sam left the diner in a hurry with heavy, angry footsteps. He walked through the city park practically daring anyone to mug him. Near the edge of the park, Sam spotted several dogs. The smell told Sam the medium sized female dog was in heat. Two other dogs were interested in mounting her. The huge dog was slow and ungainly. The little male dog was quick and dashed between the legs of the big dog and mounted the female before the big dog finished moving.

Sam stood still for a moment and then chuckled. He broke down in laughter and then tears. The little dog looked over his shoulder at Sam. It seemed to be asking for a little privacy.

Instead of heading back to their motel, Sam walked to the University library to do some thinking in peace and quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> The scene in the beauty shop was based on a true incident. My soon to be husband (destined to be Ex-) went into the beauty shop to pick me up before the wedding. He was 21, built like one of those Greek statues and was eyeballed by all these little old blue-haired women. It was hilarious.


End file.
